


(Splatfest #10-12) Moaning in the Dark

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [10]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: After a back-and-forth three-part Splatfest, Marina ends up with a rare - but much-appreciated - victory. Now she plans on channeling her inner ninja to properly punish Pearl.





	(Splatfest #10-12) Moaning in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine Splatfests 10 through 12 because they all involved the TMNT. It felt fresher than just writing one for each one, which would've gotten boring when one of the turtles won twice.

By this point, Marina was used to Pearl bursting in on occasion with the latest Splatfest news. It kind of wasn't necessary, since they both got the same emails, but she didn't want to dampen her enthusiasm. At the same time, it could be a bit much. For instance, the most recent news on the upcoming Splatfest had come in late, and she had decided to check it in the morning. She'd crashed at her place for the night, but had been woken up around two in the morning with a need to use the restroom. Struggling out from under the covers, she got onto her feet, but froze at what she had sworn was movement in the dark.

"Hi-yaaah!" Someone yelled at her, causing her to scream bloody murder and wildly flail out in front of her. Whoever it was, she hit them, hearing them groan and then fall to the floor. In a panic, she ran to the bedroom door and hit the lights, trying to get a quick view of her assailant before running for dear life. When the room became bathed in light, she was both surprised and not surprised to find Pearl lying on the ground with her hands holding her nose. What looked like plastic nun-chucks were lying on the floor next to her.

"Pearlie?! Great Zapfish, you nearly made me pee myself!" She stormed over towards Pearl, who was sitting up and rubbing her nose. "What are you even doing here?! It's the middle of the night!"

"Sneaking up on you in honor of the newest Splatfest!" Pearl grabbed the nun-chucks and jumped back on her feet, pushing past the pain to grind broadly at her miffed partner. "It's gonna be a three part Splatfest with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! How cool is that?!" Well, she supposed it sounded cool, but not enough to nearly scare her out of her skin like that. Pearl didn't even seem phased by what had happened, starting to try and twirl the nun-chucks in front of her. "You ready to lose ninja-style- Ow!" She yelped when she accidentally hit herself in the head. "No, but for real, are you?"

"Pearlie... I love you, but it's two in the morning. I'm going to go the bathroom, and then I'm going back to sleep. If you want to stay here, that's fine, but please don't wake me up." She shuffled her way into the bathroom, turning on the lights and shutting the door. Pearl just stared at the door, frowning slightly. She had expected Marina to be a bit more excited than she had been. Maybe ninjas just weren't her thing. They were so cool, though! Hmm... Okay, what was she supposed to do now?

"Do you wanna have sex before you go to bed?"

"Go home, Pearlie!"

* * *

Unlike the previous Splatfests they had participated in, this one was more multi-faceted. For the first time, there would be multiple battles culminating in one final half-shell winner. There would be a different battle between the turtles each week, with the third week hosting the finale. Due to this, Pearl and Marina decided to consider the winner as the one who won the best two out of three. They could have a punishment game after each week, but it would grow stale when one of the turtles inevitably won twice.

There was actually suspense with this battle, sort of. Pearl took the first round, and Marina took the second. That brought them to the climatic third round, which went back and forth... and then wasn't really close at all. In the end, Marina secured the victory, and Pearl was shocked. Her ninjas had been spotted, and now she was going to suffer the consequences of defeat. If only that first round was the lone battle between them...

A couple of days after the end of that Splatfest, Pearl got a text from Marina. She was given an address and told to go there tomorrow night in clothes she didn't care losing. That was ominously sexy right off the bat. Unfortunately, that was all the information she was given, leaving her unsure of what was going to happen. Considering how all their other punishments worked, she had a feeling it had something to do with ninjas. Exactly what ninjas had to do with sex, she wasn't sure.

Going through her closet, she ended up picking an outfit that she felt fulfilled the requirements of her not minding if it was lost. It was a cute - but not her cutest - vanilla sweater and a pair of black shorts that she'd forgotten she even had. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled at just how cute she looked, even in clothes that she didn't care about. She really would make a good fashionista, if modeling agencies didn't keep mistaking her for a lost child.

Driving in her fancy little sports car that she could definitely reach the pedals of, Pearl felt a strange amount of confidence mixed in with some natural nervousness. Maybe it was because she still underestimated Marina's ability to punish her, but she never felt nearly as nervous as Marina did when she lost. It also could have been because she was always confident that she'd win the next Splatfest. Her record was pretty good so far, so the loss didn't bum her out as much as it might've had she lost more rounds. Next month, she was totally gonna rock the casbah again.

The address led her to a small strip, with most of the businesses closed for the evening. One of them still had their lights on, though: Squidboxing Dojo. All of the windows but one had curtains drawn, but that one exposed window revealed that it was indeed open for business. What kind of business, she was about to find out. Trying to shake off the nerves that had started to grow inside her, she fluttered her fingers and walked as confidently as she could towards the entrance.

When she opened the doors, she was greeted to an empty dojo. Equipment for sparring was pushed against the walls, and several blue mats remained in the middle of the room. Posters and other papers with words she couldn't see hung on the walls. There was a rustling sound on her right, and when she turned to it she saw Marina closing the curtains on that last window. She then turned as well, focusing on Pearl with a soft smile.

"Welcome to the dojo, Pearlie." Pearl's jaw dropped at the sight of Marina, who was dressed up in a very curious - and very sexy - ninja getup. The outfit was entirely based around a sort of slingkini, but with thicker material. As black as night, the fabric started wrapped around her neck, with long sleeves covering her arms. It then curved down over her breasts and to her crotch. It covered half of her breasts, but the other half remained deliciously exposed, with just black mesh covering everything in between. While it did cover her crotch, that was all it did down there: her thick thighs were entirely visible, making Pearl practically drool.

Lower still, she could see that Marina was wearing black heels, giving her even more of an unfair height advantage over her. The heels led into matching garters, which stopped just beneath her thighs. Towards the top, she pulled her eyes up to notice that Marina was wearing a mask over her mouth. It was strange, but also alluringly mysterious. She definitely looked like some kind of sexy ninja. Where had she been keeping this outfit?

"Where'd you get the getup? Is it from the Under the Sea cosplay collection or something?" Marina started walking towards her, and that's when she noticed the blindfold in her hand. So it was going to be one of those punishments, then. "Wait, wait, hol' up! I know this is a punishment and all, but... can I please see how your ass looks in that outfit before you blindfold me?" Marina sighed but acquiesced, turning around for her lecherous girlfriend. The material covered most of her ass, but there was still an acceptable helping of cheek hanging out for her to see. Oh, how badly she wanted to spank it... "Nice."

"You're such a pervert, Pearlie." Rolling her eyes, Marina wouldn't let any more distr-ass-ctions get in the way. She stepped up to Pearl and put the blindfold around her eyes, making sure it was properly secured. "Now, I've taped two gold coins to the inside of the blindfold so there's no way you can see out of it."

"Hey, that's what magicians do when they blindfold themselves! I feel like Criss Angelfish." She laughed, then immediately groaned when Marina slapped her arm. "What? Too much?"

"Just stand there and don't move." Pearl mockingly saluted Marina, who shuffled away. Standing as still as she could, Pearl tried to listen for whatever Marina was doing, but what she heard didn't help matters much. It sounded like one of the mats was being moved, but for what purpose she couldn't tell. Then she heard the clacking of heels as Marina came back towards her, and she knew that she was about to find out what it meant.

Suddenly her sweater was grabbed roughly, making her get yanked forward with a yelp. Then she felt something press oh-so-gently against her stomach. It felt cool and uncomfortably sharp. "Holy shit..." Did Marina have a knife on her or something? This was some real deal shit going on right now if that was the case. "Uh, 'Rina, I'm not trying to cramp your punishment style or anything. You do you, but, uh... I don't know what you learned in those underground sewer classes, but my limbs won't regrow if you cut them off."

"I'm not going to cut your limbs off, Pearlie." Marina sighed deeply, starting to doubt what she was doing. She did her best to shake it off and continue with what she was doing, which was relieving Pearl of her clothes. Getting a good grip on Pearl's sweater, she pressed the blade of the ninjato she was wielding and started to cut up. It was somewhat difficult with the way the two of them were positioned, plus she needed to make sure that she didn't accidentally slice her girlfriend up. In the end, however, it worked: she cut Pearl's sweater right up the middle, letting the two halves fall off her body and onto the floor.

Pearl shuddered as she was left in her bra, feeling a sense of struggle with being unable to see what was going on. Whatever sharp object Marina had, it was death to her clothing. No wonder she'd been told to wear something she didn't mind losing, though she'd just thought she'd be taking them off...

She felt Marina's presence against her body, her tongue slowly moving up her neck. Letting out a groan, the sensations were surprisingly more overpowering when she couldn't see what was happening. It was powerful enough that she barely noticed the sharp object being pressed against her stomach. Whatever it was, it was long: a lot longer than the knife she'd originally thought it was. It had to be a sword or something. Whatever it was, it made her shiver with the chill of the steel against her exposed skin. The tip slipped beneath her bra, then Marina slowly turned it outwards and yanked it forwards. It caught the little connecting thread between the cups and sliced it in half.

Though it was broken, the bra hadn't given up yet. It still hung on her breasts, not willing to reveal her without a fight. If it was a fight it wanted, then there was no place more perfect than a dojo. With a faint kiss on her neck, Marina walked around to her back and slipped the tip of the sword into the clasp of her bra. A quick yank and it had been snapped, torn through like butter. That was the last stand for that particular piece of clothing, and then she was standing there topless. Only her shorts were left to be taken care of, and she had a feeling they weren't going to be there long.

"You look real nice with your clothes off, Pearlie." It seemed like having control was giving Marina a bit of boldness in her speech. She wrapped an arm around Pearl and pulled her against her front, her large breasts pushing against her bare back. Her other arm was down, letting the ninjato hover just above the ground. She slowly rubbed her breasts up and down Pearl's shaking back, knowing that her lover liked that. "I don't think I'm going to be able to return this outfit anymore. Not with how wet I'm making it right now." She whispered those words into Pearl's ear, loving the quiet moan it got from her. It was almost non-existent in its volume, but she heard it, and she loved it. She could feel the excitement building in her very core. Winning was so much fun.

"You think so?" Pearl bit down on her lip, feeling a sudden sense of self-consciousness threatening to overwhelm her. It was easy to stand in front of a mirror by herself and hype up how cool and awesome she was, or when she'd put on all the bluster she had when on the air. In most other situations, it was easy for her to feel less sure about herself and how she looked. She wasn't like Marina, who'd been blessed with a bangin' body that was thick in all the right places. Big boobs, big butt, big brain: she had it all. She was a beast on the battlefield, on camera, and behind the scenes.

That wasn't how things were for her, no matter how many shooting stars she'd tried to chase down and wish on. She was short and lacking in attractive, womanly features. It sure was noticed by her peers in school, who had never been shy about expressing it behind her back. Or to her face. Whichever was convenient. It wasn't until she became a big, famous pop star that people seemed more eager to cozy on up to her. Even then, she wasn't blind to the nasty comments she'd get online about her appearance or her singing ability. Though there were lots of nice comments, it was usually the mean ones that stuck in her head. It often made her wonder if those nice comments, lovely as they were, would even exist without her being in a mega-popular duo like Off the Hook. Without Marina, she'd still be that tiny bullied kid, but as an adult... with the same height as a kid.

That didn't mean she felt angry or jealous at Marina. At least not too much. Out of everyone who had ever cozied up to her, it always felt like it was because of her wealth or her fame. Not Marina, though. She had never doubted for a moment that Marina actually wanted to be with her for her. Never had their relationship wavered, whether it was when they were just friends or when they had started dating. They had been together through thick - things were usually thick when Marina was involved - and thin, and she trusted her lover explicitly. That was the only reason why she could somewhat believe that Marina's compliments of her body were from a legitimate place. And also how she could trust her to blindfold her and start shredding her clothes with a fucking sword.

"You okay, Pearlie? Are you spacing out under there?" Marina had been trailing kisses down Pearl's shoulder, teasingly sliding the blade across her shorts, but she hadn't been getting any kind of response. Pearl wasn't usually one to stand stock-still like that, so to see her like that made her feel a touch worried. Maybe this punishment was a bit too much? She could've said the same thing about plenty of Pearl's punishments, but still...

"Yup, all good." She shook herself from that angsty stupor. This wasn't the time to be thinking about shitty stuff from her past. She didn't want Marina to realize that she'd been spacing out because of that. It'd put an awkward air over what they were doing. "Just letting you appreciate this hot bod of mine." She did her best to calm her shaking breath, hoping that Marina wouldn't see through her and just continue with whatever she was doing.

"Uh huh..." It seemed to work, as she could almost hear Marina rolling her eyes. She walked back around to Pearl's front, poking the button of her shorts with the tip of her ninjato. It slipped between the fabric covering the zipper, prodding up until it popped the button right off. Bouncing off Marina's leg, it circled around the floor for a moment before coming to a stop, though the sound was loud in Pearl's ears. Being blindfolded really did increase all her other senses, including her sense of arousal.

She was happy to be focusing her mind on what was happening in front of her, even if it was for a punishment. Her shorts were removed from her body, though unlike her sweater, it wasn't rendered useless thanks to Marina's sword. Instead, she just used her hands to pull them down, leaving them pooled around her ankles. Now she was just standing there in an old pair of spray-painted kicks and a white thong. Leaning in close, Marina was able to see - and smell - the wetness that was staining her lover's underwear.

"Hmm..." She drifted around to Pearl's back again, eyes shining at the sight of her ass completely exposed. A thong wasn't the usual pair of underwear Pearl would wear, and she was prepared to enjoy this. "Wearing a thong for once, huh?" She placed a hand on Pearl's butt, slowly stroking it up and down. Pearl wasn't making much noise, but she could see the way she was shaking from the touch. "I thought you told me that thongs were for sluts with big butts. Your exact words, weren't they?" She reached around Pearl and grabbed the tiny fabric of her underwear, pulling it upwards and making it dig into her crotch.

"Aahh!" Pearl yelped as pleasure forcibly shot through her body. "I didn't say that!" She looked guilty though, because she definitely had said that. It wasn't like she actually believed it, though! It was just that sometimes, when she saw Marina's big butt in something as tiny as a thong, she would get somewhat frisky. Okay, so it was all the time, and it was extremely frisky. In her defense, bedroom insults didn't count as actual insults. They were really compliments when one thought about them. Not too hard, but... In the heat of the moment, calling her lover a thick slut was hot, alright? So sue her.

"A slut _and_ a liar too? Mm, that's not a good look on you, Pearlie." She changed her grip on Pearl's thong to the side, bringing her ninjato back up. Pulling the thin side strip away from her body, she sliced it in half with a quick flick of the blade. She took great, perverse pleasure in watching Pearl's panties fall off her body, finally leaving her there to stand completely nude. Well, except for her kicks, but... honestly she looked kinda - no, _really_ \- sexy being naked except for her shoes. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but that stylistic choice - or lack of a choice - was turning her on. They needed to get it on real quick.

"Stay here, Pearlie. I'll be right back." She walked back towards the mats, knowing it wasn't smart to run with sharp weaponry in her hands. Oh, but how badly she wanted to sprint that short distance, though. Her pussy was dripping wet, and she wanted to fuck her fun-sized lover so badly. Everything needed to be set in motion properly before she could do that, though. It would be worth it in the end.

She hid the ninjato back under the mat and pulled out her next piece of weaponry: a bo staff. There was also three other pieces of equipment she needed: a large radioactive-green strap-on and a paint-splattered paddle, both with the Under the Sea logo slapped on them, and some rope. She'd gone on a bit of a shopping spree, but she'd needed new underwear anyway. It was the perfect opportunity to grab some stuff for her much-deserved victory.

On one of the walls were two steel holders that she had drilled into the wall to hold the bo staff at the exact height she wanted. Yes, she had gotten permission to do this, on the condition that she'd restore things to the way they were. Also, no, she hadn't admitted to what she was doing this for. She'd been pretty vague about it, but being a star had its perks. With a small smile, she placed the bo staff in place. It was going to be worth having to fill in the little holes she'd drilled into the wall.

Leaving the rest of the stuff by the wall, she hustled back over to Pearl and grabbed her hand. She led her over to the wall, not getting a peep out of her. It was pretty silent in the building, with the exception of Marina's heels clacking on the ground and a mixture of their breathing. Once they reached the wall, she pushed on Pearl's back to make her go down until she was on her knees. Then Marina had to guide her into a position where she was grabbing onto the staff while in a bent-over position. She licked her lips as she saw Pearl's ass rising into the air. That was a real good sight.

She hastily tied Pearl's hands to the staff with the rope, then stood behind her and started to strip out of her outfit. As fun as it had been to see Pearl's jaw drop at the sight of her in it, she wasn't able to see it anymore. She shrugged it all off her body, as well as pulling off the heels. They made her feel _too_ tall, especially with Pearl bent over. When she was completely naked, she picked up the strap-on and wrapped it around her crotch. She pressed down on the faux cock with a finger, watching it bounce right back up.

"You'd better not have abandoned me here." She giggled at the slight desperation in Pearl's voice. It was really cute. She settled down on her knees and playfully rubbed Pearl's ass, just to let her know she was there. When her knees scraped forward against the floor, she suddenly realized that this wasn't going to be very comfortable for her. Probably not for Pearl either. Some intense lovemaking was going to also bring about some serious floor-burn without something beneath them. Luckily, there was something useful for that still out in the room.

"I'll be right back!" She went over to the middle of the room, the faux cock bouncing around with her steps. Grabbing one of the mats that she wasn't hiding weaponry under, she dragged it back towards the wall. She slapped Pearl's ass and made her jump into the air, which gave her just enough time to slide the mat beneath her. It got pushed further back, making Pearl move around funny until it hit the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that the softer surface of the mat would better protect her poor knees.

Pearl shuddered when she felt the strap-on being pressed against her ass. It had always been _her_ wielding the strap-on in the relationship, but now the tables had been turned. She didn't know what this was going to feel like: she only knew how it felt to plunge it into Marina's wet and waiting cunt. Thinking about it built up the mix of excitement and nervousness within her. Honestly, it was the waiting that was making things worse. She just wanted Marina to get it over with and start fucking her senseless, but she knew better than to say anything. This time, it wasn't her place to.

Marina kept soothingly stroking her ass, mounting her as she tried to find the most comfortable position to do this in. When she was satisfied, she grabbed the strap-on and guided the tip into Pearl's pussy, making her automatically clench up. Just the tip was plenty bigger than any vibrators she'd ever used, much less Marina's fingers. She bit down hard on her lip and forced herself to relax, allowing more to be inserted inside her. Several more inches got in before she clenched up again, and then the process would repeat.

Things started slowly. Marina would thrust in and out at a measured pace, her focus on the body beneath her. Pearl would keep tensing up, then forcibly relax multiple times. It was kind of cute in a way. Whenever she would tense up, Marina would try to calm her down with a backrub, though her hand would inevitably head down to her ass as she continued to thrust. Outside of all the clenching, she was able to move pretty smoothly thanks to how wet Pearl was. Seemed like it was time to up the pace.

As she thrust faster, Pearl seemed to get more used to it. That made things a lot easier, since she was now able to thrust without needing to stop every so often. Her ears were attuned to any sounds Pearl might be making, tuning out the sound of slapping flesh as best she could. While that could be hot in its own right, she didn't want to miss any tiny moans slipping out of her lover's big mouth. Those rare noises were the ones she craved above all others.

While increasing the strength and speed of her thrusts, she reached down and grabbed for the paddle. She still had one more surprise up her non-existent sleeves. Rearing back, she smacked the paddle down on Pearl's unsuspecting ass. She definitely hadn't been expecting that, as she howled in surprise, tugging at the ropes that bound her. They weren't willing to budge, so she still laid beneath Marina as she gave the same treatment to her other cheek.

"Fuck!" Pearl cried out as her ass was stung by the paddle. She'd known from the few losses she'd been dealt that Marina could be a freaky bitch, but she was still surprised by the dominant turn. In the bedroom, she'd always been the one to take charge. She was the one to use the strap and the paddle, and Marina always seemed to love it. It wasn't until these punishment games that she was able to see this new side of Marina. Well, not actually see, since she was blindfolded...

As much as she tried to hold them in, little whimpers were pulled from her as Marina continued to fuck her from behind. The noises she'd make were naturally louder when she'd get paddled, as she'd shout and swear each time it happened. Considering that it continued to happen, she could tell that Marina liked it. If she was in Marina's position, she'd honestly be doing the same thing.

Marina kept fucking Pearl with as much strength she could muster in her current position, moaning more from the sight of Pearl in such a submissive position than any pleasure she might've been getting herself. She wouldn't say that she'd want to do this every time the two of them were in bed, since she enjoyed being on the receiving end of her girlfriend's fiery dominance. Saying that, though, she did like this feeling of power. It was something she was starting to get used to, and she wouldn't mind winning another Splatfest or five to keep exerting this kind of power on Pearl.

After another couple rounds of raucous rutting, Pearl finally broke. Her moans were loud and clear as she came, her pussy clamping down on the strap-on while her juices gushed down the shaft. Marina's eyes widened at the sound of her moans, her senses being overpowered by how amazing it was. She honestly thought that she might cum just from the sound, but she was only left with a desire to reach that peak as soon as possible. First she needed to help Pearl down from the high of her own orgasm, though.

She slowed down her thrusting until she came to a complete stop, stroking Pearl's butt as she pulled herself out. That got one final, quiet moan from her, which nearly drove Marina off the edge. Great Zapfish, she needed to cum right there, right then. With no time to spare, she fumbled with the clasp on her strap-on to get it off her waist. Then she turned it around and plunged it into her sopping-wet cunt, moaning loud with relieved pleasure.

"Oh goodness, Pearlie! Oh yes, yes!" She moaned and cried out her pleasure, fucking herself furiously with her own strap-on. In that moment, she had sort of forgotten that Pearl was still tied up next to her with her legs shaking. She was thinking of Pearl, yes, but of her lips all over her chest, between her legs... Her body lording over her... The strap-on around _her_ waist as she thrust herself in and out with reckless abandon... She was going to cum... She was so close...

"I'm cumming, Pearlie! I'm cumming!" She squealed as she came all over the strap-on, her juices mixing with Pearl's to create quite the concoction. It fell to the mat as Marina slumped onto her back, her chest heaving as she basked in the incredible afterglow. That had felt incredible. It was probably her favorite victory yet. And that's what reminded her that Pearl was still tied up and blindfolded. "Whoops, sorry Pearlie!"

She quickly untied Pearl and pulled her away from the wall, allowing her to lay on her stomach on the mat. The blindfold was still on, and she was preparing to pull it off, but then her eyes fell on the strap-on. It reminded her of the time she had been made to clean their juices off of Pearl's strap-on. Perhaps today was just going to be a day of turnaround when it came to that fake - but great-feeling - cock.

"Why don't you clean this up for me, Pearlie?" Instead of taking off the blindfold, she pressed the tip of the strap-on against Pearl's lips. Without any grumbling or hesitation, she parted her lips and started to clean it off. She slowly took more of it in her mouth, sucking lewdly on it before lapping her tongue around to clean the mixture of their juices. It was an interesting taste, and she didn't mind having it on her tongue. She pulled her mouth off of the strap-on, only to lick her tongue all the way down to the base. Savoring the taste, she swirled around it, working until she could only assume it was clean.

That seemed to do the trick, as the next thing she could see was... well, anything. Marina removed the blindfold, allowing her to take in everything she had been missing. She looked around the room, squinting as she got used to having light again. Then she turned to Marina, getting to see that she was now stark-naked. Even after coming down from a powerful orgasm, she could still appreciate the sight of her curvy girlfriend's nudity. Her eyes lingered long on her breasts, watching them rise and fall with her breath, noting the perkiness of her nipples.

She didn't get long to ogle her. Marina pulled her against her body, kissing her hot and heavy. Pearl didn't mind that one bit, returning to the darkness as the two of them made out. Their hands explored each other's bodies, as if Marina hadn't just been doing that. It was different, though: less raw sexual energy and more of a desire to just have their partner as close to them as possible. If they got to kiss a lot and touch each other while doing so, then that just made it better.

Eventually they pulled away from each other, panting and staring at each other with a mix of love and lust in their eyes. Marina still had a hand laying on Pearl's thigh, and Pearl had one on Marina's chest. She gave her tit a squeeze, making Marina roll her eyes and giggle. They then embraced once more, peppering each other with kisses whenever the mood suited them. Which was often.

"I'm starting to enjoy being the one on top." Marina laughed as she kissed Pearl's neck, stroking her thighs as they laid next to each other on the mat. "I can see why you get so excited being in control all the time."

"Enjoy it while you can. When I win the next Splatfest, I'm gonna be the one paddling that slutty butt of yours." Pearl pressed her lips against the tops of Marina's breasts, slowly grinding against her leg. "But, I'll admit that you're not too bad at the whole 'being on top' thing. With a little practice, I could even see you being pretty decent at it."

"Practice, huh?" She looked down at Pearl with a grin, subtly walking her fingers up Pearl's body. "So you're saying you want me to top you some more?" Pearl's eyes widened, her brain kicking into motion. Did she actually want that? Well... Today had honestly been pretty hot. It had certainly gotten her off when all was said and done. It wouldn't be _so_ bad to give Marina the reins every once in a while... Though not _too_ often, mind you.

"I wouldn't exactly _mind_-" She gasped as Marina hugged her tightly, looking up to see her grinning from ear to ear. It made her smile, reaching around to lightly smack Marina's ass. "Don't get too cocky, 'Rina. I still wear the pants in this relationship."

"Of course you do, sweetie." Marina giggled and kissed the top of her head. "I can't wait to paddle your cute lil' butt again."

"I am feeling very patronized right now."


End file.
